


當夜幕降臨

by RosVailintin



Series: PFDD [4]
Category: Priscilla Queen of the Desert - Eliott/Scott (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, Shower Sex, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 她沒有經歷過這種感覺 - 真是可笑, 五十年了, 她竟沒有經歷過失去一個人的痛苦.





	當夜幕降臨

**Author's Note:**

> 是刀, 先説好. 涉及小喇叭的死. 這幾天和親愛的染野聊的超級開心於是腦出了許多刀子 (什麽  
> 和電影沒什麽關係了完全就是劇版的劇情和人設, 和人設, 和人設! 這倆差老遠所以先説清楚 (這也是爲什麽我明知道canonical fandom tag不是這個但還是要這麽打 /o (但其實還是OOC /o  
> 按劇版人設補全的葬禮前的情節, 然後有一些關於小喇叭的flashback, 大概是Bernie和他剛認識的時候. 但小喇叭的人設我還是沒怎麽補因爲完全補不出來...可能有一點參照Jimmy的Brad, 但這一篇Brad沒出現. (啊...Jimmy也不演了呢qwq  
> 卡是DA和老航, 但是flashback的Dick我寫的時候是代入Yvo, 還是很喜歡他的! 年輕的Bernie其實是DA或者是皮都可以的 ~~畢竟母女也沒那麽大區別~~ 而且畢竟認識小喇叭的時候Bernie也沒年輕特別多的. 補足了一部分Tina的人設, 涉及一部分 (我其實沒看到現場的) 第一季.  
> 有肉但其實肉不太重要了吧. 我寫妖姬的肉其實肉都不怎麽重要的吧 (瞎説 但是指交注意! Bernie和Dick互攻注意!  
> 有Bernie/Farrah/Trompette (沒順序), 小老虎/Tina和Farrah/Tina的邪教暗示. (Tina: mmp  
> 對悉尼的夜總會不熟所以參考CDP和Opéra Saint-Tropez. CDP就是...CDP啦 (跟沒説一樣x OST其實是有餐廳然後在桌子上表演的那種 ~~(突然串戲到AB仙女和Gianni在Hafen唱 _IWNNINY_~~  
>  題目還是瞎起請不要被題目的浪漫氣氛x誤導這是一把大刀!  
> 如果以上都接受請繼續ww  
> *beta'd on 24 July 2018.

'唔...啊! 別鬧! 別...你 -'

'得了吧, 妳喜歡這樣, 妳就是不承認.'

'閉嘴(1) - 啊!'

'這個 "啊" 是疼還是爽?

'嗯? 妳說呀?'

'唔...討厭...疼...你輕...哈啊...輕一點...'

'可妳都濕了哦.'

'唔...你再説...就 - 明天就...'

'嗯? 就什麽?'

'啊...就 - 唔...哈啊...求你 - 我...嗯 - 啊...'

'哦...天哪, 我愛死妳了, Bernie.

'啊, 妳真是太棒了, 我這是什麽運氣!

'七號桌那個每天給妳飛吻告別的(2), 我也承認他長得好看, 但我看就是個衣冠禽獸, 他哪能有我一半好.

'十分之一都不到.

'一百分之一.

'也就妳的一根頭髮絲那麽點吧.

'妳至少也得配我這樣的, 他算個什麽, 下次妳別對他眨眼了好不好(3), 就算這是職業素養.

'哦, 真的, 妳該看看妳現在有多勾人. 失陪一下, 我的女王陛下, 我馬上就回來, 我去拿鏡子 -'

'你再說一句, 明天就自己睡去.'

'哎呀, 好啦, 我不説了還不行嘛.

'但好歹今天我還是可以陪妳睡咯?'

'去把你自己洗乾净, 別拿我的香水凑合事, 我能聞出來.'

'然後我們再來一次?'

'然後睡覺. 我這把年紀經不起你折騰 -'

'得了吧, 妳一點都不老!(4)'

'而且明天晚上還有演出.'

'去他的演出!'

'難道你來替我嗎.'

'讓那個小毛孩替妳, 叫什麽來著, Gina(5)?'

'Gaga(6)? 別這麽叫她, 你們兩個都是小毛孩.'

'不是 - 去他的演出嘛! 我這就去洗澡, 等我.'

'聽話啦, 今晚沒有下一次了.'

'唔...那也等著我, 我給妳看個好東西, 馬上就回 -'

'快去吧, 這個電話我接.'

'誰?'

'Farrah.'

'她找妳幹什麽?! 我一會兒就回來!'

 

電話鈴響了三聲, Bernadette才接起來.(7)

'嘿, 妳知道Mitzi去哪了嗎?' Farrah説完才意識到自己甚至沒有問好, 但她管不了那麽多了.

'你們已經絕望到需要問我了嗎?'

Farrah翻了個白眼, '他遲到一刻鐘多了, 沒一個人知道他在哪, 我不能讓Tina一個人在臺上嘮叨那麽久, 她會把觀衆都煩死的.'

'那平時他遲到了(8)你們怎麽辦?'

'唉...' Farrah翻了今晚的第十個白眼, 她感覺眼球都要抽筋了, '還能怎麽辦.'

Bernadette嘆了口氣 - 這口氣裏帶著很鮮明的嘲諷.

'但問題是Tina她今天心情非常好, 妳懂我的意思. 她已經第三次試圖給Mamina找男朋友了(9).'

'但Dick沒在我這兒, 妳用胸(10)想一想也知道啊.'

儘管眼球要抽筋了, Farrah還是翻了今晚的第十一個白眼, '我就要妳這一句話嘛.'

'所以就這個事嗎?'

'對, 但是妳陪我聊一會兒吧.' Farrah把兩根手指伸到幕布後面, 從縫隙裏瞥了一眼還在絮絮叨叨的Tina Tiger, 補充道: '我現在不想回臺上被盯著屁股看(11), 屁股也有尊嚴的.'

'妳就捨得讓Mamina被找三次男朋友?'

'小喇叭是不在旁邊吧.'

'他去洗澡了.'(12)

'哦...' Farrah翹起一邊嘴角, 斜倚在離幕布不願的衣櫃旁邊, '你們倆居然不一起?'

'還不是妳打了個電話.'

'呀, 那我真是太抱歉了.' 然而她一點挂斷的打算都沒有. '你們今晚玩什麽? 我最近缺少靈感了.'

'今晚已經結束了, 鐵鏈捆綁倒挂十字架, 有小蠟燭和孔雀毛.(13)'

Farrah脚下一滑, 差點碰倒了穿衣鏡. '你們認真的?'

'沒有,' Bernadette的語氣依然像白水, '但妳不是需要靈感嗎.'

'但你們應該試試.' 這個想法讓Farrah激動得直起身來, '如果小喇叭下不去手的話我可以.'

'妳怎麽就覺得我是被捆著的那個?' Farrah以她屁股的尊嚴發誓, Bernadette說這句話的音調簡直像撒嬌.

但她還是回答: '如果妳下不去手的話, 我也可以.'

'妳得知道, 我的好姑娘(14), 如果妳真的加入我們的話,' Bernadette輕輕笑了, 入夜後有些慵懶的聲音像深金色的街燈, '被綁起來的會是妳.' 她用這好聽的聲音説道.

Farrah扁了扁嘴, 擡高了聲音: '妳覺得還有誰可能知道Mitzi在哪嗎?'

'不知道.' 乾脆利落, 甚至連猶豫都沒有.

Farrah哼了一聲, '好吧, 我得上去跳一段, Tina已經開始記串臺詞了(15).' 她用側臉和肩膀夾著電話, 撈起扔在椅背上的金色大衣, 對著話筒大聲地親了一口, 'Ciao, 老公主.(16)'

 

Bernadette把電話放回床頭櫃上擺好. 小喇叭還沒出來, 浴室裏不時傳來玻璃瓶子相碰的聲音. 微涼的晚風從露臺穿過窗簾吹進來, 掀起額角的捲髮. 她輕輕撩開蓋在小腿上的毯子, 光著脚下床, 順手抽出了之前墊在身下的米黃色毛巾, 那上面沾的各種液體基本已經乾涸, 她不想再去研究. 石青色的裙擺(17)隨著脚步從乳白的床單上流下來. 柔軟的地毯吸收了原本就很輕的脚步聲, 她拎著這條毛巾走向化妝間, 路過洗衣房的時候將它扔進了竹籃. 她關上門卻沒有落鎖, 讓長裙從肩頭滑落, 在化妝間的小浴池裏簡單清理了一下, 坐在池沿上給脚背和脚趾上的傷口塗了藥, 把綳帶纏回去, 猶豫了一下之後撕掉了脚腕上一圈的膏藥扔進垃圾桶. 腿還有些疼, 但已經可以忽略了(18).p 她重新穿上那條裙子, 隨手拿了一個髮夾把垂在兩側的金髮夾在腦後(19), 審視著鏡子裏的臉. 十幾年來唯一沒有變的或許就是這雙藍眼睛了. 她用食指抹了抹下眼瞼沉積的一點黑色, 確認那真的不是沒有洗掉的眼綫之後, 對著鏡子裏的自己噘了撅嘴, 把燈關上, 推開門走了出去. 她在向左還是向右轉之間徘徊了半秒鐘, 還是走向了酒櫃. 她沒有打開櫃子, 衹是拿起放在托盤裏的半瓶A'bunadh(20), 兌上冰水後一口喝下去小半杯.

靛藍色的紗簾被風挑起一個角. 夜空不算黑, 幾片鬆散的云慵懶地飄浮著, 遮住幾顆星星, 更多的在周圍閃爍. 月光照亮了深金色的酒. 她覺得有點冷, 仰頭把剩下的威士忌喝完, 杯子倒扣著放回托盤裏, 抱著雙臂回到臥室. 路過浴室門口的時候, 小喇叭叫住了她.

'Bernie?' 男孩抬高了聲音問道.

'嗯?' 她停下脚步站在門邊, 雙臂依然交曡在身前.

'我想聽妳唱歌.'

她閉上眼搖了搖頭, 輕輕笑了, '你每天都聽還不夠嗎.'

'妳唱嘛.'

她低下頭, 幾秒鐘後問道: '你還要多久?'

'我...其實應該很快的, 但出了點小問題 -'

'需要我 -' 她的手已經搭在了門上.

'不! 不用, 妳別進來, 要不然就不好玩了! 沒什麽, 不要緊的.'

她猶豫了一下, 還是把手收了回來.

'妳唱首歌吧, 什麽都行. 在臥室就好, 我能聽見.'

她微笑著嘆了口氣, 從演過的曲目裏隨便挑了最先想起來的一句開始唱, 一邊走回臥室, 拿了一本書坐到床上, 翻開夾著書簽的那一頁, 卻也不看, 衹是放在大腿上. 這些歌幾乎不用思考就能唱出來, 從一首到另一首, 串了詞也無關緊要. 她唱的時候, 小喇叭從來都異常安靜, 從第一天起就是這樣. 夜風帶進來有些濕冷的空氣, 卻沒怎麽緩解酒精的作用. 午夜差五分(21), 窗外城市的燈光一點一點熄滅.

 

她是被雷聲驚醒的. 她不知道怎麽就睡着了, 燈還亮著, 書從腿上滑落到地上. 雨聲像深夜的寂靜裏垂下的一層黑紗. 她蜷起腿將臉埋在手心裏, 手指揉搓著有些乾澀的眼眶. 突然, 她反應過來是什麽不對勁, 轉過頭去看床的另一邊 - 是空的. 她看了一眼房間另一頭的座鐘, 一點過三分.

她掀開被子翻身下床, 電話鈴剛好響起.

'嘿, Bernie -'

'抱歉, Farrah, 我有點急事.' 她甚至沒有挂斷, 扔下電話, 單手抓起礙事的裙擺衝向了浴室.

裏面沒什麽動靜. 她閉上眼敲了敲門. 沒有回應.

他其實從來都不鎖門的, 更過分的時候連大門都不鎖. 她深吸一口氣, 一把將門推開.

 

'Bernie?' Farrah在電話裏叫著, 將聽筒壓在耳朵上試圖聽出另一頭的動靜. 但另一頭什麽聲音都沒有. '好吧.' 她大聲嘆了口氣, 想了想還是留言說如果有需要可以隨時找她. 她隱約覺得確實是出什麽事了, Bernadette的聲音裏有什麽東西彆扭到不像她. 但她沒有更多的心思去想這些, 她首先得叮囑Tina在臺上什麽話能説什麽不能說, 然後慣例安撫動不動就被拿來當笑料的Mamina, 然後把自己整理一下, 然後去教訓已經不知道多少次遲到的Mitzi. 她還是把電話隨身帶上了.

今晚的人幾乎比平時多了一倍. 這也是預料之中的, 他們前不久新招進來一個孩子, 身形小巧精緻, 舞姿不必説了, 笑起來沒什麽顧忌, 開玩笑也幾乎全盤接受, 而這是她第一次和Mitzi同臺, 以天鵝夫人的名號(22) - 對, 她差點忘了晚些時候還有她的酒會. 大廳裏人頭攢動, 有人認出她來, 想去吻她的手, 可能再請一杯酒, 說兩句話, 她擺出一張漂亮的笑臉謝絕了; 但對於塞鈔票的, 她給了他們每個人一個飛吻. '職業素養.' 她想道. 幾個聚在一張小桌旁喝酒閑聊的漂亮男孩子爲她的到來而歡呼, 她不得不停下, 被他們圍在中間, 象徵性地跳了幾步, 行了一個花哨的禮, 收下了每人的小費, 送了一串飛吻之後扭著腰擠回到人群裏. 她發誓剛剛有人拽她的裙角, 很可能揪掉了上面的一串亮片, 但她沒時間也沒辦法管了. Tina和她那一群小老虎們的更衣室其實不算遠, 畢竟整個夜總會也就這麽大. 她好不容易鑽出了大廳, 來到後臺的過道裏, 靠著墻喘氣, 一隻脚踩在墻上. 她從身上各種地方抽出剛剛得到的錢, 大致撥拉了一下就拿來扇風. 更衣室的門半掩著, 她一邊玩著手裏一摞鈔票一邊推門進去, 差點被扔在地下的一團大衣和裙子絆倒. 然後她就被一隻小老虎擋住了視綫, 對方連哄帶求把她推了出去 - 好歹還知道禮節 - 在門關上前的一瞬間, 她聽到了一聲絕對衹能屬於Tina但無論聽多少遍都會非常違和的聲音. '嘖, 都是一群動物(23).' 她扶著額頭想道, 并衝著裏面大叫: '給我快一點!'

手裏的電話突然響起, 她看都沒看就接了, 剛要叫 'Bernie', 卻意識到電話那頭是另一個女聲, 沒有說自己是誰, 她也不認識(24).

'等一下, 親愛的, 別挂斷, 我這就去找他.' 她説著走向Mitzi的更衣室, 門沒有鎖, 她卻不在裏面. 她打開自己的那間 - 萬一呢 - 但也不在. 她去找了Mamina她們, Mamina其實早就習慣了每天晚上被調笑一頓, 無非就是很享受被Farrah '特別關照' 一下而已, 但她們沒一個在演出之後見到Mitzi. 'Mitzi -' 她在樓道裏喊道, 'Mitzi, 有你電話, 你在哪?!'

從Mitzi的更衣室裏傳出一聲回應. '見鬼了.' Farrah嘟囔道.

她在更衣室深處的一間裏找到了摘掉假髮坐在化妝鏡前面不知道發什麽呆的Dick. '啊, Mitzi,' 她把電話塞給他, '我不能一邊上臺還一邊給妳接電話, 行嗎?' 説著, 她把Dick擠開一點, 沉下腰凑到鏡子前面抹了抹眼角暈開的眼綫. 她還沒來得及把兩邊都抹完, Dick就在她肩膀上打了一下, 害她手一抖差點戳了自己的眼睛. '真沒勁!' 她衝著Dick耳朵裏一個字一個字説, 轉身扭著屁股揚長而去.

再一次路過Tina的更衣室的時候, 她決定還是先回到大廳. 她要等著Mitzi打完這個該死的電話, 然後給Bernie回撥過去. 雖然說Bernadette對於她 - 對於整個圈子 - 都是元老級別的人物, 但她們兩個已經熟到可以睡在一起的程度. 所以她能猜出來什麽時候Bernie說 '有急事' 是不想理她, 而什麽時候是真的有急事. 比如這一次. 那群男孩子還沒走, 她繞過他們, 遠遠地打了個招呼, 走向另一邊正看著她的人們. 很多都是熟客了, 他們比較好打發, 但從另一個角度來講也難, 她需要時不時地用一點新的把戲留住他們 - 尤其是在每天接受Tina的言語轟炸之後. 不, 她不是説Tina不好. 一個MC(25)能夠跟所有人都開的起玩笑, 跟任何人都敢説任何話, 不僅是作爲MC, 這樣的人都不多見了. 衹是在這樣一個地方, 對什麽人什麽話都說還是很危險的. 她自己似乎對此完全無所謂, 她見過太多了(26). 沒人知道她的身世. 被問到的時候, 她能説出一大堆, 但回過頭來發現每次説的都互相對應不上(27). 久而久之, 追根究底都得不到一個符合邏輯的結果, 也就沒什麽人問了. 以Farrah對她的瞭解, 她大概有過一段不堪回首的情史 - 如果還能夠稱得上是 '情' 史的話(28) - 這也是唯一可以比較肯定的事情了, 但擁有這樣的過往的人又數不勝數, 這座大廳裏或許就能有不下十個, 她自己又何嘗不算是.

她扶著旁邊兩位男士的手, 還算輕巧地踩上面前的圓桌(29). 高處的香水和脂粉味沒那麽重了, 她深吸一口氣. 一時間所有的眼睛就都看向了她. 於是她擺出舞臺上的微笑, 將右脚後撤, 低下頭屈膝行了個禮, 跟著正在放的幾十年前的忘了名字的老情歌扭動起來. 這首曲子她記得Bernie還在Les Girls的時候就跳過很多次, 她憑著印象還原了一部分當時的動作; 底下有幾個頭髮斑白帶著懷錶的老男人看出來, 朝她舉了舉酒杯. 燈光很熱, 她盡可能地給自己省省力氣, 但還是感覺脚掌被汗水浸得開始打滑. 轉身的時候, 她看見天鵝夫人從拐角的墻後面探出腦袋來看她. 她已經換掉了那條礙事的大裙子, 穿了一件利落的印花西裝外套, 戴了一頂還不算太大的白金色假髮(30). '好吧, 看來我該回去了.' Farrah想著, 找了個合適的點停下, 再一次鞠躬, 由同樣的兩位男士扶著下來, 挑了一位熟客給的香檳拿著, 又收了一摞鈔票塞在胸口, 一路上謝絕了幾十個人的搭訕, 總算是逃回了之前的過道裏. 天鵝夫人正在更衣室門口等著, Farrah把那杯香檳給她, 說: '等我一會兒, 小甜心, 我得去找Mitzi.' 孩子聽話地接過酒杯, 答應一聲就回去了.

Dick很顯然心情不好, Farrah本來打算開個玩笑, 但也不自找沒趣. '打完啦?' 她説著, 把桌上的電話拿起來.

'嗯.' 他含糊地應了一聲.

'好嘞.' 她往椅子上一躺, 翹著腿開始撥號.

'哎不是, 沒有!' 他突然轉過身來.

'到底打完沒有, 媽的.' 看著Dick沒回應, 她走到鏡子前面撅著屁股繼續抹剛才沒抹完的眼綫, 問: '是誰啊?'

'Farrah.' 他意味不明地叫她.

'咋?' 她走過去拿他的長袍 - 這麽大的人了, 還要別人給換衣服, 她背對著他翻了個白眼.

'你説, 我要是稍微請個假怎麽樣?' 他説這句話的時候語氣做作得惡心.

但Farrah早就料到會有這一天了. 儘管客人沒有減少, 但她很明白Mitzi表演的質量放在任何一個沒什麽名氣的新人身上很可能連圈子都進不去, 加上十天有九天遲到, 不被老闆打就是好的. 她臉上還是保持著以往的傲氣, 妝模作樣地愣了一下, 張大了嘴說: '你可真逗啊, 親愛的!'

Dick沒回答. 他當然沒回答, 這不是個玩笑, 他是認真的.

Farrah解開他裙子的拉鏈, 對著已經開始日漸消失但依然綫條分明的背肌舔了舔嘴唇, 搖著屁股把長袍給他套上. '你知道, 我們不能沒有Mitzi小姐啊,' 她幾乎是歌唱著説道, '皇后夜總會怎麽能沒有皇后呢, 不是嗎?'

'我受夠了, 這裏我待不下去.'

'是啊,' Farrah想, '還用你說嗎.' 她也不是一瞬間意識到的, 但自從某一刻起, Mitzi的演出質量開始肉眼可見地不如她記憶中的那麽好, 她開始遲到, 先是幾分鐘, 十幾分鐘, 到現在的半個小時, 從隔三差五到幾乎每場都是, 整個班子的人其實都看得出來. 她承認她找來天鵝夫人的目的之一就是希望她能在VV和Parisa先後離開之後繼續撐起這個舞臺(31). 她們看出來了不要緊, 客人不能知道. '我看呀,' 她湊過去接著說, '你就是不開心了, 啊? 你可能得需要一點...' 説著, 她放在他胸口的手順著小腹往下滑.

卻被一把拍開. '停下, 我不需要!' Dick往旁邊退了兩步. 這在之前倒是從來沒出現過 - 不是説他拒絕她的 '好意', 是指他這麽對她説話. 平時再怎麽鬧, 他是從來會好好講話, 拒絕也是好好拒絕的. 她這樣開玩笑不是一兩次了, 也不指著他真能讓她做下去. 她認識的人裏敢對她這麽沒好氣過的可能衹有小喇叭, 理由是她每次在Bernie跳舞的時候都盯著她太久, 還舔嘴唇嚥口水, 并且試圖找她説話. 那是Bernie還在Les Girls的時候了, 而Dick還不過是個理想遠大的毛頭小子. 她撿起地上的裙子, 上面綴滿了亮片, 沉甸甸的, 被燈光照得晃眼; 上半身的裏襯還有些濕. 她將這條裙子在自己身上比了比, 跳了幾步(32), 慢慢走到墻邊, 把它小心地挂回到鈎子上, 用手拍了拍翹起來的亮片.

她瞟了一眼Dick, 無聲地嘆了口氣, 說: '好吧.' 她眼見著Dick一下子擡起頭看著她, 眼睛像個小孩一樣亮起來, '四個星期, 一天都不能多, 好嗎? 然後趁這段時間,' 她保持著笑臉, 走過去把手放在他胸口, '給你自己買個 -'

'買個新的假胸,' 他笑了, '我知道.'

她又嘆了口氣, '我知道你知道.' 但問題在於, 這次放他走了, 他難道還真的會回來嗎? 就算他表演沒有以前精彩, 就算他每天遲到, 還是有那麽多夜總會想著依靠他的名聲讓自己高人一等, 而他又怎麽會還回到這個他已經明説 '受夠了' 的地方? 她在他嘴上響亮地親了一下, 并沒有真的碰到, 轉身扭著腰甩著手走了, 留下一句 'ciao, bella', 卻沒有回頭.

 

電話再一次響起. Bernadette把它拿過來放到腿上, 等著第三聲鈴響. 她面對著窗外漆黑的夜色, 燈光從背後照在柔順的金色捲髮上, 沒有人看得清她的臉. 她已經換了另一件長袍, 好像這樣就能和這個夜晚的前半部分脫離一點關係.

她甩開臉側的長髮, 拿起聽筒, 輕輕地答道: '在.'

'Bernadette, 我是Dick, 抱歉這麽晚給妳打電話.' 年輕人一口氣説完這一串, 聲音裏帶著藏不住的興奮.

她嘴角動了動, 沒有回應.

Dick依舊用帶笑的聲音問道: '妳還好嗎?'

她頓了一下. 她不知道要不要告訴他, 畢竟這算是她的私事, 即使是悲傷, 也是她一個人的悲傷, 沒必要拿來破壞別人的心情; 但難道她要告訴他一切都好嗎? 她知道自己的語氣聽著絕對一點都不像 '一切都好', 她更裝不出來一張 '一切都好' 的臉. 以前被厭惡, 被嘲笑, 被排斥, 甚至被羞辱, 肉體和精神上的(33), 她都能裝出什麽都沒發生, 還能夠對她的加害者微笑. 但這次不一樣, 她找不出加害者了, 而她自己甚至算不上真正的受害者. 她沒有經歷過這種感覺 - 真是可笑, 五十年了, 她竟沒有經歷過失去一個人的痛苦. 終於, 她還是說: '不, 一點也不好.'

對方的聲音立刻沉了下去, 這讓她產生一點愧疚感, '妳出什麽事了?'

'小喇叭剛死.' 她盡可能平靜地説出來, 卻意識到自己的語氣裏連悲傷都是冷的.

Dick愣了一下, 嘆了口氣. 緊接著, 電話就被挂斷了. 他考慮了幾秒, 簡單卸了妝, 換上常服, 走出了夜總會.

儘管這麽晚了, 他還是叫來了司機; 他怕自己根本無法集中注意力開車. 認識小喇叭的時候, 他也還很年輕, 在圈子裏有一點名氣, 當然和Bernadette還是無法相提并論. 那時候Bernadette還經常上臺, 但已經退出了Les Girls, 她沒講過原因. 至於小喇叭是如何認識她, 如何吸引住她那顆封鎖得嚴嚴實實的心, 她也從來不説; Dick知道的時候, 他們的消息已經在圈内傳開了, 但不同的説法又有很多. 而小喇叭的真名也無從得知. 如果不是真實地見過他, Dick都要懷疑這一切是Bernadette的幻覺. 他, 包括認識她的很多其他的人, 都不看好這段關係. 他説不上來爲什麽, 衹是覺得他們在一起有什麼東西非常不協調, 但事實卻是他們兩個又都很開心. 他認識她也大概有十年了, 小喇叭出現在她的生活裏之後, 他幾乎是第一次看到她真正笑起來. 説實話, 他是有些嫉妒的, 畢竟以他和Bernadette的關係, 和情人也差不多了; 他們上過床, 而且不止一次, 醉和不醉的時候都有. 她這個小丈夫倒也不在意, 他不經常和Dick見面, 但見到了也沒什麽隔閡. 他不太能記得他的臉, 畢竟每一次他都化著不一樣的妝, 穿著不一樣的衣服, 打扮得像一幅抽象畫, 而Bernadette又永遠在任何場合都是優雅而冰冷的, 他們站在一起的時候, Dick經常憋笑憋到肚子疼. 但他記得這個男孩有相當好聽的聲音, 他幾乎是衹對Bernadette一個人好, 和她説話的語氣溫柔得他都聽不下去, 而Bernadette也從沒有對任何人這麽縱容過. 她放任他有城堡一樣的祖宅不住卻賴在她家不走, 拿著家族的資產買他喜歡的各種珍奇玩意擺得滿屋子都是, 給她畫七扭八歪的畫像在客廳挂了一墻, 每天占用化妝間幾個小時把自己打扮得奇形怪狀并弄得滿地狼藉, 把她的香水挨個噴一個遍來掩蓋自己前一天沒洗澡, 拉著她去各種酒會舞會又不容忍任何人哪怕衹是跟她説句話; 她允許他晚上折騰到半夜甚至更晚, 允許他在看得見的地方留下顯眼的痕跡, 即使第二天還有演出; 她能夠接受他開的所有玩笑和他所有下流的鬼點子, 并且衹要不弄傷就允許他隨便嘗試; 消息傳開之後, 他會當衆宣佈她衹屬于他一個人, 誰都不許碰, 而她衹是推他一把讓他閉上嘴, 笑一笑就過去了.

而他給了她什麽?

Bernadette説出那句話的時候冷靜到可怕.

他有時候覺得小喇叭和她之前幾任情人一樣看上的是她的名譽和外表, 但小喇叭又有什麽東西和他們不一樣. 同樣是甜言蜜語, 他説出來就少了一點俗氣. 當然, 這個什麽都説得出口的孩子也不是沒跟他講過床上的事情, 説得他自己手舞足蹈, 頭上巨大的羽毛都跟著顫, 而Bernadette甚至就在旁邊, 倚著吧檯聽著, 紛亂的燈光讓人難以看清她的臉. Dick承認她確實有漂亮的臉蛋和美好的肉體, 她的年齡也并不太能在外表上顯出來, 那一頭金髮永遠都光潔柔軟得像清晨的海浪; 這和性別甚至都沒有關係, 儘管變性人的身份讓她無端地承受了太多. 説起來, 他們也挺久沒有見面了. 自從Dick在皇后夜總會混得風生水起, 他們見面的頻率就從每周慢慢變成了每月都不能保證, 而上一次相見大概是在諸神瞻禮日之前的哪次酒會上. 那天晚上小喇叭沒在, 因爲什麽他也不記得了. 總之最後就是他們喝得有點多, 晚上不冷不熱的風纏綿地吹著, Dick叫來司機帶著她回了家, 讓她先去洗了澡, 然後事情的走向就失去控制了. 她光著脚披著一件遮住半條大腿的開襟白綢睡衣(34)斜倚在浴室門口叫他, 散在肩頭的金髮還淌著水, 越過鎖骨流到衣襟底下, 一路滑到大腿, 從下擺又露出來, 這裏面的意思傻子都能明白. 他知道她真的喝多了, 不讓她心滿意足她就能變著花樣跟他軟磨硬泡一晚上. 這種時候他心裏很矛盾: 就算她和小喇叭全都不在意, 他和一個醉酒的有夫之婦同時還是自己最好的朋友滾在一起, 還是覺得過意不去, 更何況他自己還有妻有子; 但從另一個角度講, 他確實很珍惜她每一次能夠真實地放縱自己的機會, 且不説借酒縱欲本身是不是件好事. 而他正站在離她兩米遠的地方猶豫的時候, 她自己慢慢走過來, 蹭著他的肩膀繞到他身後, 雙手環住他的腰, 將臉頰貼在他背上(35). 他輕輕扣住她的手. 他感覺後背一側被向前推了一下, 他小心地轉過身, 親了親她的額頭, 猶豫了一下之後還是一把將她打橫抱起來走到了床邊. 這一下甚至沒費多少力氣, 她輕得像一片葉子(36).

他貼在她耳邊輕聲說: '我一會兒就回來, 好嗎?'

她抓住他的手腕, 擡起眼睛看著他, 純净的藍色被酒精浸泡得濃艷了一些, 放大的瞳孔倒映出他自己.

'五分鐘, 就五分鐘. 我得去洗個澡.' 他感覺自己簡直像在哄一個三歲的孩子.

她噘了撅嘴(37), 鬆開了他的手腕, 屈起腿來把下巴墊在一邊膝蓋上, 半張臉藏在上臂後面, 一隻手順著小腿滑到脚背.

但Dick怎麽也沒想到她會在他洗到一半的時候 - 是整整兩分半 - 悄無聲息地進來. 他嚇得差點跳起來; 她不帶任何情緒地看了他一眼, 就像看每天都用的一隻沐浴球或者一條毛巾, 然後面無表情地靠在瓷磚墻上, 慢慢揪開腰帶. 她扯鬆了蝴蝶結的一根尾巴就放了手, 看著緞帶自己散開, 柔軟的衣料滑過胯骨垂到背後, 蒼白的燈光下能看到大腿上薄薄的一層絨毛. 頭髮上的水把肩膀和後背浸濕了一大片, 綢緞貼著皮膚, 包裹著石雕一樣的綫條. Dick還沒來得及重新打開花灑衝洗掉身上的泡沫, 她一隻脚就跨進了浴缸, 輕盈得不像喝了一晚上威士忌. 他蜷起腿給她讓出地方, 她卻掰開他的膝蓋, 在他兩腿之間跪下來, 挂在肩上的睡衣在水面鋪開. 她撐著浴缸兩側將身體貼近, 溫熱的, 甜甜的呼吸灑在他的嘴角. 他消除了他們之間最後的距離. 她沒有給他任何反應的時間, 舌尖打開他的口腔碾過上顎, 伸到他的舌苔背面來回掃著; 柔軟的香氣像藤曼一樣纏繞著他, 津液從唇角流過脖子, 癢癢的落在胸口. 他的雙手順著她的大腿, 胯骨和腰側摸到後背上, 兩片鋒利的蝴蝶骨高高聳起, 脊柱在中間下沉. 她的舌頭在他嘴裏纏卷著, 像是不需要呼吸一樣; 他開始感到暈眩, 於是輕輕推了推她的肩膀. 她聽話地放開他, 不忘在最後一刻咬他的下唇一口, 用舌尖捲走了牽出的銀絲. 他扶著她的腰, 她直起身子坐在自己脚上, 一下一下撩起池子里還溫熱的水洗掉他胸前和小腹上的泡沫. 他看著她的金髮開始變乾, 一點一點恢復捲曲的形狀, 伸手把她臉側散落的髮絲別到耳後, 她的動作停了一下, 沒什麽別的反應. 他仰著頭, 輕輕閉上眼. 水落在身上是熱的, 她的手更熱一些, 留下的一點餘溫隨著水的蒸發就散了, 忽冷忽熱的讓他起了鷄皮疙瘩. 突然, 他感覺乳頭被掐了一下, 睜眼就看見她低著頭瞟他, 使勁咬著嘴唇卻還是笑出了聲. 他刮了一下她的鼻尖(38), 向前探身吻上去. 她配合著回吻, 手指在他小腹上繞著圈, 一路爬上肩膀. 等他反應過來的時候, 她已經撐著他的肩跪坐起來, 浸透了的綢緞垂下來貼在皮膚上. 她壓著他向後仰, 柔軟的乳房壓在他鎖骨下方, 下體輕輕蹭著他已經半硬的陰莖. 她將他的舌頭推開一點, 咬了咬他的下唇, 沿著嘴角吻到頸動脈, 不輕不重地吸了幾下就放過了. Dick伸手到她身後撥開後腰上的衣料, 從腰窩往下慢慢撫摸著, 輕輕捏了捏兩瓣飽滿的臀肉, 她似乎對此沒什麽意見. 於是他將食指滑進那道溝裏, 在兩個入口之間猶豫了一下. 隨後, 他的乳尖被溫熱的口腔含住, 他整個人驚得顫了一下, 雙手扶著她的大腿試圖將她推開. 她在乳暈上咬了一口, 擡起眼睛瞪他, 湛藍色被水霧打濕, 看起來反而更像是撒嬌. 於是Dick衹得鬆了手. 她抽出腰帶 - 鬼知道爲什麽它還在那兒 - 重新跪坐起來, 有些費力卻依然成功地單手抓住Dick的兩隻手腕, 叼著緞帶的一端, 另一隻手將帶子繞著他的手綁起來, 末了還打了一個漂亮的玫瑰結. 這一套動作用了不到十秒, Dick這時才意識到自己剛剛一直提著一口氣, 竟然都忘了反抗. 她歪著頭看了看自己的成果(39), 又試探地看了一眼Dick - 該死, 他認識她這麽久, 還是沒法在被她盯著的時候保持清醒 - 然後俯下身子, 將一個溫柔的吻落在了他的鎖骨末端. Dick把舉過頭頂的手放下來, 將她圈在懷裏, 指尖纏繞著半乾的髮捲, 下一刻就感覺有東西混著水進入到自己的穴口 -

'Bernie!' 他終于忍不住打破這份美好的沉默大叫起來.

Bernadette衹是跟平時被他叫住一樣抬起眼睛, 眼神簡直算得上無辜.

她甚至又把手指往裏探了一點.

Dick不是沒和男性做過, 也不是沒有過 - 偶爾 - 在下面的時候, Bernadette也知道. 但他從來沒有被女人 - 就算她幾十年前是個男孩子 - 這麽對待過. 這不難受, 尤其在他清楚Bernadette不會傷到他的前提下, 衹是非常奇怪.

并且水真的不是很好的潤滑劑, 他希望她至少能夠知道這一點.

她盯著他的反應看了一會兒, 抽出手指, 直起上半身, 順手用拇指碾過他的前端, 換來一聲沒能忍住的喘息. 她翹起嘴角, 一手壓著他的胸口, 伸長胳膊去夠架子上的凡士林. 水從她肩膀上流過人魚綫, 從腹股溝滴落. 她沒有把盒子拿下來, 而是單手擰開蓋子, 五個手指在裏面轉了一遍, 又用手掌把蓋子擰回去兩圈. 她托著他的腰讓他直起身, 水沒過半條大腿. 他索性帶著她站起來. 她按著他的胸口把他推在冰涼的瓷磚上, 擡起頭咬他的下唇, 食指和中指一起塞進他的後穴. 他扣住她的腰將她壓向自己, 陰莖摩擦著她的小腹. 身體裏的手指開始慢慢地抽插, 像剪刀一樣開合, 她的舌頭再一次在他嘴裏翻攪起來, 卷著他的舌尖, 緩慢地舔過齒列. 放在他胸前的手向下摸索到脹大的陰莖根部, 她握住開始懶散地套弄, 指腹時不時按壓龜頭, 或者揉搓下面沉甸甸的囊袋. Dick再一次開始感到缺氧的時候, 她退開了一點, 緊接著換個方向重新吻了上來, 手指加到三根, 另一隻手的速度也突然加快.

'唔...' Dick被堵著嘴叫不出聲音, 下面又碰不到那一點上, 他配合她的動作扭了扭腰, 卻無濟於事. 她放過了他被咬腫了的下唇, 彎下身子舔了舔他的乳頭. '啊...妳不要...'

'不喜歡嗎?' 她抬起眼睛低聲問道, 上揚的尾音有些沙啞, 溫熱的氣息在皮膚上震顫.

他無法回答, 衹能側過臉去. 他感覺到她在輕輕地笑.

她擡起右腿, 膝蓋抵在他腰側的墻上, 伸進了第四根手指和上半個手掌, 虎口卡在環狀肌邊緣. 她的舌苔碾壓過腫脹的乳尖, 呼吸刺激得他發癢, 溫熱的舌尖繞著擴大的乳暈打轉, 隨機地在各處留下齒痕, 甚至叼著乳頭吮吸. 她將他發燙的性器貼著自己的下體, 前後晃動著腰肢, 用空出來的手從背後扣住Dick的手腕舉過頭頂, 壓在墻面上. 他感覺自己已經開始淌水了, 卻動彈不得, 她離那個位置就差一點點, 他把胯向前頂, 想讓她進得更深一些, 而這讓前端碰到了她的後穴. 她抖了一下, 隨即更重地咬了一口他紅腫的乳尖, 并把拇指也塞了進去.

'啊!' 她整隻手滑進下體, 直直地撞到了敏感點上, 他腦袋裏一瞬間炸開了, 眼前一片空白.

乳白色的濁液順著她的大腿内側流下, 滴落到已經涼了的水池裏. Dick的腦子還在高潮的餘韻裏, 甚至在她從自己腿上蘸了精液笑著塞到他嘴裏的時候, 他都沒有任何抵抗.

'呸!' 他被嘴裏的腥味嗆醒了.

'你自己的東西, 嫌棄什麽.' 她歪著頭看他. 她的眼角有些紅, 虹膜的藍色濕得像一汪海水, 胸腔隨著淺淺的喘息而起伏. 等他羞恥地意識到自己是被她一隻手操射的時候, 她已經把手伸到背後給自己擴張, 另一隻手揉搓著他再次開始擡頭的陰莖. 她的肩膀完全舒展開, 下頜連接鎖骨的韌帶隨著動作起伏, 肋骨根根分明. 她仰頭溫柔地吻他, 擡手扯開了綁著他手腕的緞帶, 挂在浴缸邊上. 捆綁過的地方留下了一小圈紅印, 她有些抱歉地看了他一眼, 隨後被他托著大腿一把抱起來, 她順從地夾住他的腰, 小腿在他身後交叉. 緞子在身上打滑, Dick將這件礙事的衣服拽下來和腰帶扔在一起, 突然的寒意讓她往他懷裏縮了縮. 她環著他的肩膀, 對準了那根陰莖, 咬著嘴唇慢慢坐下去. 他偏頭親了親她的額角, 她轉過來閉著眼將嘴唇相貼, 深金色的睫毛微顫. 他慢慢地帶著她動起來, 她卻不耐煩地扭著腰, 在他耳邊用氣音說: '我沒事...快 - 快點...'

但事實是幾乎每次做到最後她都會哭出來, 而即使她解釋一百遍這很正常, 他還是會感到輕微的擔憂和自責. '別擺出那張臉, Dick, 求你了.' 她纏在他身上慢慢平復了呼吸才下來, 他這才意識到她的大腿把自己的胯夾出了兩片紅. 他沒有鬆開她的腰, 伸手去擦她眼角的淚水, 不出意料地被拍開了, 這次甚至連一個白眼都沒得到. 於是他衹是用手指把她臉頰上的碎髮梳回去, 親了親她的額頭, 然後任由她自己打開花灑清理, 披上浴巾, 拎起搭在池沿上的睡衣推門走了出去. 説真的, 有時候他覺得他們簡直像定期的一夜情對象.

'一夜情對象也沒什麽不好.' 他想.

司機提醒他到地方了. 他道了謝, 給了工錢, 顧不上打傘, 小跑著穿過前院, 登上幾級臺階, 來到十幾年沒有變過的門前. 他將手指放在門鈴上, 卻遲遲下不去手. 樓上臥房的燈還亮著, 客廳的卻已經關了. 門上的玻璃磨損了, 他看不清裏面. 他退後幾步擡頭望向樓上的窗戶, 但她不在這扇窗邊. 凌晨的雨有些冷, 他裹緊了外衣, 手指按下去.

門鈴響了三聲. 他聽到脚步聲從老舊的木製旋轉樓梯上下來, 她是光著脚的. 一點黯淡的黃光從門内滲出來, 她提著一盞燈走到門口.

'是我, Dick.' 他輕聲説道.

她沒有答話. 一兩秒之後, 她慢慢將手貼在玻璃上. 他隱約能夠看清她的臉. 她半低著頭, 在昏黃的燈光中像文藝復興時期的油畫, 金髮柔軟地打著卷下垂, 藍眼睛藏在陰影裏, 睫毛在顴骨上投下一片影子, 粉色的長袍襯出白皙的膚色.

他擡起手, 隔著玻璃貼上她的.

他看見她眨了眨眼.

接著, 她把手收回去, 轉身離開了. 燈光一點點消失在樓梯上, 門内又恢復了一片黑暗.(40)

他回頭, 車還在等著.

**Author's Note:**

> 啊...寫得我自己好難受qwq  
> 一如既往超級多而且很話癆的注解預警.  
> (1) 這其實沒什麽可注解的 (ntm 就是 '閉嘴' 這個語氣腦補一下Bernie對Dick說 'Arrête je t'en prie' 那種感覺...? (這句詞單拿出來就是輛車x  
> (2) 這裏場景就有參考OST了 (突然覺得其實Folies Bergères也行的, 2006版 _Cabaret_ 的時候Kit Kat Club的150張桌子那樣), 其實OST我也沒去 (. 感謝Mehdi每天ritual一樣的小視頻! 然後這個七號桌的人是個OC, 和皮演young Bernadette給飛吻其實也沒什麽關係我衹是想寫寫小可愛喫醋 (.  
> (3) DA老師的wink啊! (倒地  
> (4) 其實這是Benji的詞...就是Benji跟Marion說的 'Arrête Maman elle n'est pas si vieille que ça'.  
> (5) Gina Tonic, 是皮在第一季的時候謝幕的紫裙子紫紅色大假髮的那個角色的名字.  
> (6) Gaga von'Dick, 是坦進組之後接過皮的Gina并且改了名, 同時坦是第二季young Bernadette的官方替.  
> (7) Bernie接Dick的電話就是拿起來等到鈴聲響了三下才接的.  
> (8) 因爲Tina說 'trente minutes de retard comme à son habitude' 就是説Mitzi慣常遲到半小時.  
> (9) 每場ritual之一 (Mamina: mmp 其實真的有 '找到' 過, 有觀衆回應的時候是非常甜的!  
> (10) Because it's Farrah.  
> (11) Still because it's Farrah. 但是一句題外話, DA有在PFDD官方Ins發過皮演Farrah的屁股的照片.  
> (12) 讓Farrah知道他去洗澡了其實是因爲, 首先Dick連Trompette怎麽死的都不知道所以他是不知道發生了什麽衹知道Trompette死了, 那麽他爲什麽首先猜他從浴缸邊上滑倒了而且還是肯定語氣所以得有個人先告訴他 (其實還是根本沒有邏輯x  
> (13) 全是我的私心! (叉出去  
> (14) 是DA和皮的母女情 (.  
> (15) 這和DA隔三差五串詞然後臨場改沒什麽關係 (DA: 閉嘴x 是 'l'amour est de regarder dans la même direction' 這段, 是個每次故意的錯.  
> (16) 語氣參考皮的Farrah對Dick説的 'Ciao, bella', 前面的這個親親是從第三季開始皮會在説完 'Je sais que tu sais' 之後親一下然後才 'Ciao bella'.  
> (17) 是A Fine Romance之前那件, 仙女姐姐的.  
> (18) 我其實...我爲什麽要寫這段傷我也不知道...? 就...可能是因爲有一次感覺看到DA脚上確實有一片紅, 而且皮第二季有段時間是回家休息了, 加上我好歹十年前也是個dancer (bu 就作爲dancer來講傷啊疼啊什麽的都經常有的所以就...寫一個會比較符合人設...?  
> (19) 是見到Marion的時候的公主頭!  
> (20) Aberlour的一種單一麥芽蘇格蘭威士忌, 加水稀釋是爲了能夠品出更豐富的口味.  
> (21) 對就是陰霾的fünf vor zwölf.  
> (22) 是Loïc的Lady Swan.  
> (23) 這句詞其實是法國最近在放的一個舞蹈片叫 _Break_ 裏女主對男主說 '你們這兒都是一群動物啊'.  
> (24) 是可以從臺詞推出Marion很可能從來沒往Queen's Club打過電話的, 因爲Dick知道是Marion之後非常驚訝以爲她是出了什麽事或者需要錢, Farrah後來也問了他一句 '是誰'.  
> (25) Just in case, MC (或者Emcee) 是Master of Ceremonies的縮寫, 就是...大概主持人一樣的但不一定有那麽正經.  
> (26) 其實有點代入 _Cabaret_ 的MC.  
> (27) 我絕對沒有在影射DA花式瞎編年齡! (閉嘴  
> (28) 是因爲第一季的 _What's Love Got to Do with It_. 這首歌的時候Tina簡直好看到OOC! (難道就是因爲過於好看所以被刪了x  
>  (29) 不是CDP大廳那個桌子的高度啦就算是皮也太高了一點. 大致參考Madonna medley唱到 'in every nation' 那句的時候.  
> (30) 是 _Go West_ 那一身.  
> (31) VV是第一季Jérôme還在組裏的時候他穿那條紫裙子, 第一季第二次重排他應該就走了, GG進組接了這個角色之後改叫Parisa la Grande, 再之後GG走了換成Loïc, 就叫Lady Swan. 在第一季的時候其實Scratch也穿過這身, 但到底是什麽時候以及有沒有改名我也不知道所以就沒寫.  
> (32) 皮真的是這麽演的, 這裏的處理我超級喜歡!  
> (33) 還是出自 _I've Never Been to Me_ 的詞.  
> (34) 我就是想搞DA那件白睡衣! (叉出去  
> (35) 因爲Bernie真的是喜歡從後面搭肩啊對Dick和Brad都是這樣, 然後這兩個又都比她高這就非常可愛了.  
> (36) 對就是老航說Nuno像一片葉子那個梗. 如果Nuno是一片葉子DA也差不多吧雖然我覺得他可能不太敢隨便抱x  
> (37) DA是真實會撅嘴的而且超級可愛, 嗯就這個事.  
> (38) 就是葬禮之後老航和DA演的時候才有的一個點鼻尖的動作, 這應該不是我第一次寫了...?  
> (39) 請代入Bernie對Dick說 '你會是世界上最好的丈夫' 之前的動作! 可愛極了!  
> (40) 其實本來是想寫Bernie讓Dick進去了的畢竟這麽大雨天把人家關在外邊...但後來覺得讓他進去對於情節來説真的不太合適, 和之後葬禮他倆的對手戲也接不上, 所以就還是這樣了. 以及其實計劃有變的, 原本是想一直補全到葬禮, 但已經這麽流水賬了我再寫到葬禮就不知道寫一堆什麽廢話所以就停在這裏了. 以及關於Dick和Bernie的那段肉...其實想用來强化人設但好像更加OOC了? 就我覺得我上一篇寫他倆的浴室車都比這個貼近角色一點 (. 以及如果我寫的不清楚的話...Trompette跟Bernie說他有個好東西給她看就是指的自製染髮劑所以之後才會有玻璃瓶的聲音什麽的.


End file.
